Schroeder's and Sherman's Beginning
by Skyward Cinema
Summary: "Children without families are the most vulnerable people in the world." That can't be true because Schroeder and Sherman Peabody don't seem to be vulnerable. In fact, they seem to be happy kids. Learn about the kids' beginnings. (This is my first fanfic;please review)
1. Chapter 1

The world's most renowned and greatest genius was walking down the street on a rainy night. He was carrying a scarlet red umbrella that had protected him from the sky's cries. That genius was abnormally a dog. A beagle that was anthropomorphic. No one knew what race he came from or how he could talk but it really didn't bother him. The genius had pristine white fur, long ears, a furry tail, wore a stylish red bow tie, and had a raindrop torso. And that genius' name was Peabody. Hector James Peabody but he preferred people to call him and I (the narrator) quote, "Mr. Peabody or when speaking informally, simply Peabody." Peabody had a lot of friends including his negative yet pleasant business partner, Veronica Williams (who was nearly as smart and prominent as he was), Nicole Wilde (a female fox he was working with), and his two best buddies, Rocky J. Squirrel and Bullwinkle J. Moose. Peabody lived in the most luxurious penthouses in New York and owned Peabody Industries, a multi-million business company that made him filthy rich. Mr. Peabody didn't really like his riches or so. In fact, he always thought something was missing from his life. Peabody was humbly walking home and then stopped from a small coo.

"WAAA!" The coo grew into cries.

The cries were coming from a nearby alley. Peabody looked around to see if anyone was there but as luck would have it, he was alone on that street. Peabody walked into the alley and from a distance, saw a small brown box that was shaking a little. The genius walked towards it with a concerned expression and peeked inside.

When you see a box, you notice that it has to hold something in it. Peabody had noticed that inside the box was four objects inside. (1) Two squirming babies that were very identical but one wore glasses. (2) A soft, blue blanket that covered the two from the cold. (3) A note with proper cursive on it. And (4), small name tags that were taped where the babies were squirming. For the twin with spectacles said, "Sherman". And for the one without spectacles said, "Schroeder". Peabody's heart melted and the cries had stopped. The infants smiled to see the genius. Peabody picked up the note and it said:

Dear whomever reads this,

I'm sorry to say I don't have the strength to raise both Sherman and Schroeder. Certain events has caused me to leave them in the custody of you but I hope you'll take care of him with loving, firm, and gentle arms. When they are older, maybe they'll meet the people I have befriended and the people who I rather not speak of. Let them know that I love them and no matter where they are, as long as they have each other, they are home.

Here are some information you need to know about them:

Schroeder is the older brother, born on January 1st, 2007

Sherman is the younger brother, born March 7th, 2007

Sherman's glasses belongs to his father so please, and I beg of you, do not let him lose it.

That's all the info I can give you. Hopefully, you can take care of them, and when they come of age, and before I perish, I will see them again.

Signed, Lauren Baudelaire

"Lauren Baudelaire," Peabody thought out loud, "I believe I have heard of her… and the year is 2008 and its March 7th so the two are a year old…" As his voice trailed off, he reread the info about the twins. The infants had rich, supple, fair skin that gleamed with youth. Their amber eyes looked at Peabody with meek kindness. The only thing they wore was a small diaper and nothing else. They had a tuft of auburn hair that stood up straight.

"Schroeder and Sherman, huh?" Peabody chuckled, "welcome to the family."


	2. Friendships and Adopting or is it argh!

Within the next few weeks, Peabody was devoted to adopting Schroeder and Sherman. People obviously made a big thing about it. Newspapers were flying around asking the same question, "Why would a dog want to adopt two orphans?" Peabody always shook his head when people murmured about the trio. He knew the truth. He knew Sherman and Schroeder's mother was still living and she was roaming around somewhere in the United States. Weeks later, Peabody got some friends to help him get the twins' custody by writing letters and submitting references. All of Peabody's workers and compatriots were supportive about the whole adoption thing. Some folks thought it would be best if the twins were kept in an orphanage. The orphan owner, Hattie Winfield, thought so too.

"Mr. Peabody," the judge had said when they went to the courthouse, "you're a successful business person, a leader to half of the world, and an adviser to the heads of state. Why would you like to adopt two human boys?"

"Because, Your Honor," Peabody clasped his paws together, "when I found Schroeder and Sherman, it reminded me about how I started out in life..." he cleared his throat, "and now I want to give him the thing I always wanted: A home and a family."

The judge turned to Hattie and gestured for her to speak.

"He's not a fit person to raise two boys!" Hattie snapped. "He's not a person at all!"

The judge turned to Peabody's closest friends: Veronica, Nicole, Maria, Rocky, and Bullwinkle.

"All I could say is," Veronica ( I forgot to mention Veronica is an anthropomorphic chipmunk that's 5'2 with pristine light beige fur, a dark brown nose, ironed and long black hair, and wears a business dress with small navy blue heels) examined her nails, "if Peabody can make great inventions like Auto Tune and the Fist-Bump, then he sure can take care of twins!"

A small amount of the courtroom nodded and whispered.

"Peabody should have the right to adopt Sherman and Schroeder because he's a great … well … being!" Nicole grinned (She had perfect red fur with a curly, soft tail, green eyes, and wore a collared dress with sandals).

"Just remember to wash out flees'!" Bullwinkle reminded giddily (A 6'1 foot moose with brown fur and light brown antlers with white gloves).

"Bullwinkle," Rocky whispered, "they're humans. They don't have flees." (Small flying squirrel with buck teeth, a furry tail, big eyes, and a blue flyers hat).

"Who would do better than Mr. Peabody to take care of two orphans?" Rocky asked rhetorically.

Peabody winced at the word orphans.

"I would actually." Said a furious Hattie.

"Do you, Mr. Peabody, think you have all the abilities of raising two human boys?" The judge began.

"With all due respect," Peabody chuckled, "How hard could it be?"

"Very well then." The judge grinned. "If a boy can adopt a dog, I see no reason why a dog cannot adopt a boy." He banged his gavel and cameras were flashing. Peabody's friends were crowding over the infants, trying to get a glimpse of the two lucky children.

Peabody took the two comfortably in his arms and a tearful smile spread across his face.

Schroeder cooed. "Dada!" He grinned and played with his ear. Sherman squealed and played with Peabody's muzzle.

"No, Schroeder," Peabody never surrendered his smile, "not 'Dada!' you two should call me 'Mr. Peabody' or speaking rather informally, simply 'Peabody'."

"Meba Peababa?" The babies asked in unison.

"That's right. Mr. Peababa." Mr. Peabody raised them as high as he could and smiled.

FOUR YEARS LATER….

Peabody held the hands of five-year-olds

Sherman and Schroeder. The trio were walking to the park to enjoy a wonderful day there and to have a wonderful picnic. When they got there, On top of it was three loaves of bread, small jars of M&M cookies, jam, butter, and what looked like apple butter, three not-that-sharp knives, desserts, materials to make sandwiches, and a small roast beef.

Peabody just wore a black overcoat, a white collared shirt, and a grey and black striped scarf. Schroeder wore a black T-shirt with a grey and white striped jacket on top and black trousers. And Sherman wore a white and grey striped jacket on top of his white T-shirt and black trousers with the same shoes as Schroeder.

After the friends had eaten, Peabody let the children play on the playground with a couple of other kids. Sherman slid down the slide and bumped into a kid.

"I'm sorry!" Sherman apologized and his eyes had widened. In front of him was a pretty girl that looked a little bit older than him. She had curly brown hair, brown eyes, and a playful smile planted on her face. She, like him, had gap teeth that formed an adorable and tolerable overbite. The girl had half of her hair put up by a thin blue ribbon that matched her navy blue dress, white stockings, and black boots. She had skin so light brown one would think she was mixed and she was.

"I'm Maddys." Maddys shook Sherman's hand. "But my real name is Madeline. My friends call me 'Maddys' or 'Madison' or 'Maddie' or 'Mads."

Sherman pinked and adjusted his black rimmed glasses. "I'm Sherman." Sherman pointed to his brother, who was talking with a lot of other kids, "That's Schro," and he pointed to Peabody, "that's my dad."

"Your dad is a dog?" Maddys asked amazed.

"Yeah." Sherman nervously scratched the back of his head, chuckling.

"Well, you wanna meet my friends?" Maddys asked Sherman.

"Why not?" Sherman shrugged and the duo went up the Jungle Gym to see eight kids that were surrounding Schroeder.

"That's Darby." She pointed to a boy with tan skin, light brown eyes, and combed brown hair. His face was a bit plump and he wore an orange shirt with blue overalls. "That's Phineas!" Maddys turned to a boy with a triangular shaped head with poinsettia red hair, blue eyes, a striped shirt with orange and white stripes, blue shorts, and blue sneakers. "That's Ferb, his step-brother." Sherman saw a boy with a skinny, rectangular shaped head that took form of an "F". He wore a pale yellow collared shirt, blue overalls, and black shoes. "That's Johnny." The kids turned to a boy with a regular shaped head who had blonde hair that stood up straight in the front, like Sherman's and Schroeder's. He wore a black shirt with a blue short-sleeved and open jacket on. His cargo black pants matched his blue shoes. "That's Gabriella Saspirella Darello." Sherman turned to see a girl with olive skin, dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, and a small diadem in her hair. She wore a small overcoat covering a pink pinafore, a shapeless white shirt, and black tights. "That's Linus, Johnny's cousin." A boy Sherman's height and age shook his head with an assuring smile on his face. He had bountiful amounts of pale blonde hair that stood up straight in the front like Sherman's, Schroeder's, and Johnny's. He wore beige rimmed circular glasses that were a bit oversized like Sherman's. Linus wore a white collared shirt and on top of that was a blue sweater vest. His monogamy shorts reached his knees unlike his white socks and brown shoes. "And that's-" Maddys pointed to a small girl. "Ally." Sherman and Schroeder said in unison. "She's my dad's partner's daughter. So basically Veronica's daughter." The small girl was Schroeder's height and age. Ally was an anthropomorphic chipmunk, like her mother, and favoured her in looks with the same beige fur, orchid eyes, floor-length dark hair, and frown. Ally wore a plaid purple shirt with an open midnight purple jacket, tight black leggings, and lavender ballet flats. Her tail was small and it curled around her feet. "And that's-" Madison stopped. "Nicolas Wilde, we know!" Schroeder said politely. Nick was Sherman's height and Schroeder's age. He had perfect red fur, emerald green eyes, and a short and straight tail. He wore a green and black striped shirt, beige shorts, and black strapped shoes.

"We're going to be the best of friends!" Maddys assured and the kids agreed. But who said friendship could last forever?

 **Author's Note: It's like every story I do, it's a cool cliffhanger. Anyhow, if you have any concerns, please tell me or comment! Reviews and feedback would be so very much appreciated!**


	3. Sayanora, New York!

Seven-year-olds Sherman and Schroeder slid down the banister that led them down a couple of stairs. The troublemaker and the smart aleck ran down the hall. Within those two years since they had met their new friends, Schroeder and his little brother had grown a bit. They kept their hairstyle but more and more hairs grew on their heads. Their vibrant amber orbs darted, looking for their adoptive father. Sherman and kept his glasses and changed his signature wardrobe into a white shirt with black shorts, white socks, and white Chuck Taylor's. Schroeder looked charmingly-cute without glasses with his black T-shirt, light grey shorts, black socks, and grey Chuck Taylor's.

"We're coming, Mr. P!" Schroeder called.

"Boys," Mr. Peabody said with a concerned face, "we have to talk."

"About what, P.B.?" Sherman asked.

"Follow me." Peabody led them to the Family Room.

"I bought another company and I'm good friends with the manager." Peabody began.

"That's great, Mr. P!" The boys turned to their father.

"But it's in California." Peabody looked at them with sad eyes. "Meaning that we're moving."

Sherman's and Schroeder's faces fell. "Forever?" Schroeder peeped.

"No, not necessarily." Peabody made a small smile. "We could always make visits."

That seemed to cheer Sherman and Schroeder up a bit. Schro turned to his younger brother, who nodded slightly.

"If it's for you, we'll go." The twins smiled in unison.

"Great!" Peabody smiled.

Within weeks, Peabody and his friends threw a Go-Away party for them and little did they know Veronica, Ally, Bullwinkle, Rocky, Nicole, her son, Nick, and Linus's family was coming to New York for their own reasons.

"At least we'll have Ally, Nick, and Linus to cheer us up." Schroeder said optimistically. Sherman nodded and ate some cake and he said, and I, the narrator, quote, "This is pretty frostastic!"

"But I'm going to miss Maddie." Sherman said, eyebrows curved in sadness. Maddie was his number one best friend for life that never gave up on him. He knew everything there was to know about her and Maddie knew everything about Sherman. He knew Maddys wore her grandmother's ribbon. He knew her favourite foods, movies, and colors. He knew Maddys had two older brothers and two younger brothers. He also knew that she had an older sister named Michelle, who had went to college the day Madison turned six and never returned home though she Skyped them. One day, Sherman thought, Maddys is going to hug all of my broken pieces together. Or not, thought Schroeder.

"You can read my mind?" Sherman asked amazed.

"Of course I can. I'm your twin." Schroeder shrugged, knowingly.

A girl with mixed skin, soulful brown eyes, and long curly brown hair tied up in a navy blue ribbon was in the sight of Sherman. She skipped towards the twins with her parents, Joey and Maybelle. Joey looked like a picture of success with flawless brown skin, vibrant light orchid eyes, and slight broad shoulders making him look like a Q.B. (funny to mention he was; you're supposed to be laughing!) He wore a navy blue leather suit matching his wife's topaz blue dress. Maybelle sashayed humbly after Madison watching all of her steps. Maddys was Maybelle's only daughter (that was there physically) so she was protective. The lithe bodied woman had flawless beige skin, brown eyes, and curly brown hair that was parted, one part bigger than the other. On the left part of her hair, Maybelle put a poinsettia clasp there to keep the part from her eyes. Her black heels had her initials embroidered on them, making her look fancy. But as a mother, wife, lawyer, and a Christian, Maybelle tried to look as humble as possible. Madison wore a plaid red and white sleeveless dress with a sunhat on. Her brown sandals matched perfectly.

"Mr. and Mrs. Parker, looking nice." Schroeder complimented.

"Thank you." Maybelle smiled. "It's a shame that you can't stay any longer than today."

Sherman frowned a bit. "Yeah. It really is." Oh, cheer up, Sherman.

 **(Author's Note) It's a shame Schro and Sherm have to say 'See you later, alligator!' to their compatriots but soon, and I'm thrilled to say, they WILL see them again. So don't kill me with your faces of anger. Oh, and stay tuned for Chapter 4. I just got an idea about it because I just left Africa and I feel pretty bad I had to leave my comrades. So, please review and that is so very appreciated. Bye!**


End file.
